


The Sapphire Summoner

by Ethril_Writer



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Fantasy, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 21:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16563311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethril_Writer/pseuds/Ethril_Writer
Summary: The Bastion of Ethril, a land that secretly exist along with our world.  Only a select few may enter here. They are known as the Shining Paragons. They were nearly immortal because of their ability to reincarnate. They are the owner of the Gems of Dominion, artifacts that serve as their emblems, and  a catalyst to awaken  their powers and  memories. For countless generations ,  they have battled each other for a chance to defeat the Emerald Emperor. They  are a being of pure energy and the source of the Paragons' powers. It is said that anyone who defeats them in combat would take their place and shape the world as they see fit. Now is the moment  for a new generation of Paragons to do fight in the Ethrilian Clash!





	The Sapphire Summoner

Prologue: The Bunny and the Artist  
Hey, can you see it?

A snowy white landscape with grass spreading in all directions. Towering mountains beyond the horizon, hiding distant foreign lands. Various creatures roaming around , leaving footsteps in the snow. Each one, a testament to the complexity of life. And in the middle of it all...is a castle. It looks old but it's nothing like you've ever seen before. Its walls are made of ice...no, glass! Clear glass! But the sun's rays doesn't pass through it as if it's absorbing it. The snowflakes are falling gently on it and gracefully slides down the surface. The people inhabiting it are also rather strange, they look human...but they have bunny ears on top of their head! They are the people of...Usagisaki.

The government of Usagisaki is a monarchy, you know , like all kingdoms. The king's name is Quercus III. He was deemed to be the greatest hand to hand fighter in the land and is the lone ruler of the kingdom. His wife died giving birth to their daughter, the princess of the kingdom, Princess Momo. The princess has pink hair and blue eyes just like her mother. Pink and blue, okay? ♡. And the people of Usagisaki love her because she's so adorable and kind. Those are the main traits of a princess after all.

Anyway, today is Princess Momo's 16th birthday. And so the king ordered his people to make it the grandest event in the whole land. There were going to be games, feasts and a huge cake almost as tall as the castle's walls. It sounds too good to be true but nothing is impossible for the people of Usagisaki. They even invited neighbouring foreign kingdoms. And despite the cold weather, everyone did their job so wonderfully, All the bakers worked together to bake the cake. The cooks meticulously prepared a seventy-seven course meal. The workers built a really long table built for the king's and his guest and also different stalls for various games. The women and children all made the decorations and hanged them all around from roof to roof.

And after twelve hours of preparation, it was done. Everything was ready, the food, the games and most importantly...the cake! And it was HUGE, a girl could go for a year eating nothing but that gigantic cake. Mm-hmm...Oh okay, so everything was ready, the princess is sitting next to her father and all the guests were all seated on the table waiting for their next meal to be served. 

When suddenly, a high pitched shriek was heard! Everybody looked up and they saw...they saw...a huge bird! It's not as huge as the cake, but it's big enough to block out the moonlight with its impressive dark wings. And standing atop the bird is a masked man with a cape as dark as the bird's wings. The man bowed respectfully and said:

"Greetings, sorry to intrude in such a grand occassion but you have something that is mine". The man stated in a deep yet clear voice.

"And what might that be?" The king replied."

"Heh, feigning ignorance I see..."

The masked man dropped down from the huge bird that is smaller than the cake.

The king and the masked man stared at each other's eyes intensely. Neither one uttering a word. All the guests became tense, sensing hostility and killing intent in the air.

The king broke the silence first,  
"No one needs to get hurt he-"

The masked man jumped on the table and quickly sprinted towards the king's direction, sending all the food scattering all over the guests.

He tried to punch the king but it didn't connect! The king grabbed his arm and threw him overhead sending him flying!  
Whoosh! Crash!

"Stygian Wing! To me!!!" The masked man shouted.

The huge bird rose into the air and flew towards its master. The masked man jumped atop the bird once more.

"Send them flying!" He ordered the bird.

It started rapidly flapping it's wings towards the people repeatedly until it started to create a whirlwind.

The king threw the long table towards the masked man,  
"I won't let you do as you please!"

The masked man swiftly dodged the incoming piece of furniture.

"Guards! Bring out our main line of defense!" The king ordered.

The castle walls started shaking and the ground beneath them started to open up. A gigantic blue robot slowly rose up from the ground!

The masked man was astonished!  
"Tch! To think that you have something like that in your possesion!"

"Heh heh, it is our last ace, Blue Armageddon! ATTACK!"

The robot brought out a plasma rifle and started firing at- Agakhhh!!!

[Ow! Hey! Why'd you hit my head?!!]

[I thought the story was set in a kingdom?!]

[It is!]

[Then where the heck did that giant robot came from?!]

It is the year 2017. Deep in the city of Mitsukaido, near the busy downtown district, along the high rise buildings, there is a run-down apartment with two tenants, a boy and a girl, arguing with each other.

The girl was pointing out things on a whiteboard while the boy was at his computer.

[You worry about the smallest things, keep doing that and your hair would go white♡]

The girl said while rubbing her head. She has short black hair and is wearing a pink sweater with a cartoon bunny logo, purple skirt, bunny shoes and headbands designed to look like bunny ears.

[That's not the case here, medieval people don't have the technology needed to make a mecha!] 

The boy then returned his gaze to his computer. He has short brown hair and is wearing white shirt with long sleeves, black pants and headphones around his neck.

The bunny girl pointed towards the boy.

[Fufu~ but that's where you are wrong! It wasn't set during the medieval era at all!]

That remark made him look at the bunny wannabee. 

[What?]

She made a smug grin, then put her hands on the whiteboard.

[I shall tell you the real intro of my story!]

It was the year 4024. It is the era of mechas. World War Five had already broken out all around the globe. European forces initiated the Armageddon Protocol and deployed their mechas all along the continent. They had pushed back American and Russian fighters back to their respective homelands. Everything plunged into chaos. Great Britain started building colonies all along Southeast Asia and Usagisaki was one of them.

Soon, Great Britain will rule the world, soon!

ALL HAIL BRITTANI---Agakhhh! 

The girl was lightly karate-chopped in the head for the second time

[Ow! Yhou mhade me bhit my thongue!]

[Don't just start stealing plot and lines from anime!]

[How rude! I'll have you know that it was an original story of mine!]

[No matter how you put it, that was definitely based on the plot of Code G***s, you want us to get arrested?]

Bunny girl approached the boy and tried to karate-chop his head.

[What kind of employee whacks the head of their boss?! Take this! Hiyah!]

The boy saw the attack coming so he caught her hand mid-strike.

[What kind of boss bails out on paying their employee's salary?!]

[W-well it's not like I bailed, I just needed the money because it was an emergency haha...ha]

The girl weakly laughed without making eye contact.

The boy let go of her hand and pinched her cheeks.

[And by emergency, you meant that hoodie, those shoes and a pair of bunny ears?]

[Guaaaah! Lemme go! I'm sorry!]

[You even stole from my coin bank yesterday, how did you even know where I hid it?!]

He pinched her cheeks harder.

[Uwaaaah! I only used it to tip the delivery guy! I'll pay you back, I promise!]

[You promise?]

[Yes! So let me go already!]

His boss can be a real handful but she never lied to him so he released her.

This is the third time the boy's salary was delayed. He is a freelance manga artist currently working for the bunny girl who is a writer.

[A-anyway I told you I'll get you the money tonight. Geez, so impatient.]

Still red, the girl rubbed her face, checking if her cheeks are still attached.

[For the past two months I've been eating nothing but instant noodles, you know?]

He gestured towards the trash can nearby which was almost filled with discarded noodles cups.

[Well it's better than nothing right?]

The boy silently looked out the window in contemplation.

[Hey, I'm sorry, okay? I'll have it tonight for sure, so you can stop whining now]

His expression doesn't change.

[Is something bothering you?]

The girl slightly tilted her head.

[You mean besides my delayed salary?]

[Get over it already!]

The girl lightly punched his arm, he also saw it coming but he didn't block it.

[Look outside, the air conditioner's broken again]

Her face showed a hint of surprise.

[Really?]

[You were here by the window the whole time and you didn't notice?]

[Nope]

[You serious?]

[Ah! I know what will cheer you up on a hot summer day...Ice cream!]

The girl took off her bunny shoes and changed into her pink sneakers. She hurriedly went for the door.

[Wait!]

The boy suddenly rose up from his seat.

[Hmm?]

[What are we going to do about the story earlier? Do I change it up a little? Maybe remove the mecha? I mean the first part was interesti-]

[Ah...forget it about it♡]

[Ha?]

[It was no good after all, so just forget about it.]

[What?! But I already made the rough sketch of Usagisaki, even the masked man and his bird, 'stick wing' or something!]

[April Fools!]

She made a 'peace' sign at him

[Wha- It's not even April!!!]

[Fufufu~ Well yeah, but I never got you back for showering me with flour last time!]

[You mean it was all for nothing?]

[I brightened your day with my story, it's something♡]

She put both her arms over her head and raised one foot slightly.

The boy sat back down on his armchair, defeated.

The girl puffed up her chest in triumph.

[Never underestimate Akiko Setsuna! HA! HA! HA!]

And so the girl named Akiko Setsuna marched happily outside towards the convenience store.

[Dressing up as a bunny, what are you, five years old?]

He watched her from the window for a few seconds.

[Man, she got me...]

He noticed the whiteboard filled with various reminders and notes written by Akiko, in one corner of the board is a sketch, it depicted the city of Mitsukaido seen from a ferris wheel. It was the sketch that changed his way of life. The boy was reminded by the circumstances that led him here.

It had been three years since he started living here in this apartment.  
Drawing was his whole life. Ever since he was a kid he has always been fascinated with nature and he would draw any scenery or animal that he sees. One day, his parents stopped coming home. He thought that they were just too busy with work so he did not think too much about it. He waited in front of the door the next evening hoping to welcome them back, but they didn't arrive that night. Or the next night or the next.

And since he has no source of money and doesn't know any living relatives in this city, he eventually got evicted from his family's apartment at a young age of 15, with nowhere else to go, he realized what it was like to be so alone and powerless. He started to question the earth's logic and how unfair life is.

He started living in the streets, asking for spare change from strangers. Occasionally when he has coin to spare he'd buy pen and paper then use them to draw anything around him that catches his eye and he would brought the sketches with him all the time. It has been that way for two years straight.

One afternoon, while he was drawing bird perched on a nearby tree, he saw that the skies seem darker than before and there were violent gusts of wind. He realized that that there must be a storm coming and he must find shelter immediately. Quickly he gathered his things and searched around the area. It has started raining, when he saw an old building that looks abandoned so he ran towards it.

The building looks even worse up close. The paint has faded and some of the walls has cracks reaching up to the ceiling. Some of the windows are broken and the floor has holes in it.

[I hope the roof doesn't fall on me while I'm sleeping, I'll have one nasty headache if that happens haha...]

Every step he takes would make creaking noises on the damp wooden floorboards.  
He approached a door and tried to open it and realized it was locked.

[Figures...]

He tried opening another.

[Locked...]

And another.

[Locked...]

And another.

[Locked, of course...]

He was about to find someplace else when he noticed that one of the doors was slightly ajar.

[...Has fortune finally smiled upon me?]

He slowly put his hand on the handle and opened the door. The inside was pretty dark. It was only illuminated by a single candle in the middle of the room. The building's hazardous architecture does not help improve the mood. All in all, this room gives off a creepy vibe. This reminds him of a rumor he heard from two passersby about a wild animal the size of a human that lives around this area and abducts people. He started having second thoughts about going inside. The weather is still raging behind him so he steeled his resolve.

[Uh...hello? Is anyone here?]

No response.

[I'm going in, okay?]

Still no response.

He took a deep breath and carefully stepped inside.

There room was almost empty save for one table covered in cloth and a closet with sliding doors connected to the wall.

He sat near the table and placed his pen and paper underneath it so it won't be carried away by the wind.

[I wonder if someone still lives here...]

There was a sudden flash of lightning outside, momentarily illuminating his surroundings.

[Seems I'll be in here for a while]

[Ah, my clothes got wet in the rain, I'm so unlucky]

[At least I managed to put my drawings in a plastic bag...]

[Sigh~]

He took off his shirt and pants and laid them down in a corner. Because of the silence, the room was strangely peaceful, despite the dreadful atmosphere. He stared at the flickering candle until his eyes feel heavy.

[THE ONE TIME I DIDN'T BRING AN UMBRELLA!]

He suddenly flung his eyes open. He was sure that he just heard a voice outside. The voice was muffled so he couldn't tell if the person is a man or woman. He immediately panicked because he thought that there was no one around and he is wearing nothing but his underwear. The footsteps are getting nearer.

[Crap! Gotta hide!]

He quickly surveyed the room looking for a place to hide.

[The closet!]

Hurriedly, he opened the closet's sliding doors and hid inside. He left the door slightly open so he can peek outside.

He can see the mysterious stranger open the door of the room. There was a flash of lightning illuminating the room. It looks like an animal with pink fur and long ears. It is walking upright and seems to be as large as a human. It is dragging around a black bag.

[C-could that be the animal from the rumors?]

The boy whispered to himself.

[N-no way, that can't be it. This isn't a movie, this is real life after all...]

[This is heavier than before...AAAAAHHHH!!! CURSE THIS WEATHER!!!]

The long-eared animal shouted and threw the bag across the room. The bag dropped down near his discarded clothes.

[Eh? Did it just talk? Did the animal just talk?]

He leaned a bit closer to see more clearly.

[HMM?]

The animal noticed his clothes haphazardly laid down on the floor.

[IS SOMEONE HERE?]

He swiftly retreated deeper inside the closet.

[Crap....this is bad!]

Cold sweat starts to pour down from his forehead. He can't see what's going on outside from this position.

He can hear the animal slowly approached the closet.

[Th-this could be it!]

[And I'm even gonna die naked! What a pathetic way to go!]

[I got so much to live for!]

[P-please! God, if I survive here I'll donate my extra cash at the temple instead of buying pen and paper!]

The animal stepped closer.

[SHOW YOURSELF!]

It yelled in a hoarse indistinguishable voice.

[Crapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrap!]

It reached out to the closet's handle.

[D-damn it! I'm not gonna let it end like this! HAAAAAAHHHH!]

He quickly opened the closet door and tried to tackle the animal.

[WHO-! Y-YOU'RE N-N-N-NAKED!]

The animal tried to back-step away but it tripped on the table, knocking away the candle and plunging the room in complete darkness.

[AWAAH!]

The animal's unexpected clumsiness made the boy miss and rush towards the wall face-first, making a crack in the wall.

[Oof!]

He recovered as quickly as possible despite his bleeding forehead and looked back at the wild animal.

Still dazed, he saw the creature's head detached from its body. He slowly began to approach it.

The headless body suddenly groaned and rose up. It reached its hands up its neck.

[H-HEY! YOU BROKE OFF MY HEAD!]

[No way, why is it still talking?]

Surprised, he took a few steps back.

[What kind of creature are you?!]

[WHAT KIND OF PERVERT ARE YOU?!]

The headless animal angrily stomped its foot on the ground repeatedly.

[BREAKING IN SOMEONE'S HOME AND RUMMAGING AROUND A GIRL'S UNDERWEAR CLOSET WHILE NAKED! HOW HORRIBLE!]

The sudden burst of words from the headless creature left him speechless.

Quick flashes of lightning bathed the room in a bright light. The pink-furred animal pulled down on its neck to reveal the head of an angry black-haired girl. She seems to be a 15 year old teenager.

[Y-you're a girl?]

[Wha- Of course I am! You should know that because you have been digging around my underwear while nude!]

[Hey! I was only in the closet because I was hiding, not because I was 'digging around'!]

[Ha! Why would you need to hide from an adorable lady like me? Because you are doing something despicable right?!]

[H-how vain are you?! I didn't even knew you were human because you were wearing that bunny costume you weirdo!]

[You have the guts to call me a weirdo?! Grrrr...Get out of my house!!!]

The girl reached for the table and threw it at him with incredible force.

[Whoa!]

He quickly ducked as the table flew over him into the wall, cracking it even further.

[Are you crazy?! Look, I'm sorry, alright! I was just looking for shelter! I didn't even know that someone lives here!]

The rampaging girl stomps angrily on the floor once more.

[Get out! Outoutoutoutoutout!]

The constant vibrations made by the girl's feet made the ceiling above her head steadily crumble. The cracks around the room began to widen and a sizable portion of the ceiling begun to fall.

[LOOK OUT!]

The ceiling hit the floor with a sickening splat.

At least, that would have happened if he had not pulled the girl towards him and out of harm's way.

She clung her arms around his shoulders tightly. He can tell that she was trying to hold back her tears. He can feel her body heat and smell her fragrant hair from this position.

[H-hey, are you alright?]

There was no other sound besides the rain's light pitter-patter outside and the girl's sobs muffled by her suit. He just stand there with her motionless for a few minutes.

The girl wearing the animal suit eventually regains her composure in and let go of his shoulder. She was still trembling slightly and her eyes were still wet with tears.

She wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her suit, looked up at him and said:

[Thank you...]

[A-alright...don't worry about it. Are you okay?]

The girl silently nodded.

[Hey...let's go outside for a moment]

She said while looking back at the large debris that almost crushed her.

[Alright, I'll be right behind you]

He hurriedly wore his shirt and pants and followed the girl outside.

[The rain has stopped falling, finally]

She turned towards him as he approached.

[Ah! Your forehead is bleeding!]

He just shrugged at the remark.

[This is nothing, I've had worse haha...]

[Hey, that's not good, you might be seriously injured.]

The girl reached into her suit's pocket and pulled out a pink handkerchief.

[Hold still]

She wiped the boy's forehead with it.

[Thanks...]

[Oh, uh, sure, but you should definitely go to a hospital]

[I don't have the money for that, to be honest, haha...]

The girl begins to tie it around his head trying to make a bandage.

[That's right...you said you were seeking shelter earlier, do you not have your own home?]

He only looks down the ground in response.

[I see...Hey, you haven't told me your name yet]

[Ah sorry, it's Hibiki, Hibiki Hajime]

[Is that so...]

There was a long pause.

[Why were you naked in my room, Hibiki?]

The sudden straightforwardness of the question caught him off guard and made him stutter.

[W-w-well, my clothes got wet in the rain, you see, I thought no one was around so I had to take them off]

He decided to change the topic before he gets even more embarrassed.

[How about you? What is your name?]

The girl looked him in the eyes.

[It's none of your business]

She said in an emotionless voice.

[Oh...]

He averted his gaze away from her as soon as she said that. The unexpected silence that followed was unbearable. He was beginning to feel extremely awkward.

He suddenly heard the girl snickering.

[Fu-fuhahaha! You should see your face! I'm only kidding!]

The girl let go of the bandages for a moment and pointed at herself.

[This gorgeous lady in front of you is Akiko Setsuna!]

[Akiko Setsuna?]

[Mm-hm, you better not forget it, because soon my name will be in every single bookstore around the country or maybe even the world!]

[Why would that be?]

[Is it not obvious? I am a novelist!]

Akiko declared with a smile.

[Ah, so that's how it is, I'm looking forward to it then]

She shows she agrees by nodding vigorously.

[Do all writers wear animal costumes at night too?]

She shook her head fervently.

[Wha-what's that supposed to mean? This is my just work uniform, I work part time as a mascot in Phantasm Town]

[You mean the newly opened amusement park?]

[Yup, it's hard to rely on writing alone, you know, so I had to look for other sources of money]

[Why be a bunny, though?]

[I like bunnies, you got a problem with that?]

[Not really, I was just curious]

[I'm not a weirdo, all right?]

She offered him a curt smile that made him smile back.

At that moment Hibiki began to see the bunny girl in a different light. When he first saw her, he thought she was a weirdo that wanted to kill him. But right now, the novelist/mascot named Akiko is nursing his wound and sharing her life story with him.

[There, all done...Um, thanks again for saving me, and all that...]

[Er, yeah, don't worry about it, it was my fault to begin with]

[Maybe...but still, thanks, I mean it]

[Well, looks like it stopped raining, so I'll be going now, so I guess I'll be returning this]

He begins to untie the makeshift bandage around his head.

Akiko held his arms down.

[You can keep it, it's fine, really]

[I see, thanks...are you gonna be alright by yourself?]

[Yeah, I'll just sleep in the other rooms]

She let go of his arms and took a few steps back.

[Well...take care, Hibiki]

[You too, alright, I gotta go]

They waved each other goodbye.

[I guess I'll see you around]

Hibiki smiled and left. After reaching a reasonable distance from the building, he whispered to himself:

[That's the longest time I have ever talked to a girl, sometimes it's great to be alive!]

With newfound strength he marched on the wet streets of the city.

The road was dark but occasionally illuminated by street lights. He passed by many houses and building in his search. For the next fifteen minutes, he walked around the neighborhood looking for a place to sleep.

[Guess the park would be my best bet right now, I hope I don't run into anymore mascots haha...]

The nearest park was situated in an elevated area. Standing over here, Hibiki can observe the bustling town at night. There were cars everywhere and the city lights were very vibrant. Everything feels so alive and busy and it makes him feel like he is but a tiny speck in this place. He looked to the left and saw the ferris wheel which was a famous city landmark. He stared at it from afar, admiring the architecture when he realized something:

[MY SKETCHES!]

He suddenly remembered that he left his pen and paper at Akiko's home. He brought it with him everytime, so this is the first time he ever forgot about it. After realizing that, he begins the long trek back to Akiko's home

[Man, so unlucky...]

Quickly, he sprinted towards the abandoned building.

[Haa...haa...almost...there]

With ragged breaths, he turned towards the street where his destination is located.

[HIBIKI!]

Someone just yelled from behind, he looked for the source of the voice and saw Akiko limply running towards his direction. She was now wearing a blue jacket with black pants and her unkempt black hair is still unkempt.

[Akiko!]

Hibiki immediately jogged to meet up with her.

[Hi...bi...ki!]

Akiko looks like she is about to faint but Hibiki got to her just in time to catch her by the shoulders.

[I...haa...was...haa...trying to reach you near the park...haa...but you ran away!]

Akiko tiredly grunted.

[R-really? Haa...how about...haa  
...we catch our breaths first?]

They both sat on a nearby rock and rested for a while.

[So, Akiko, why were you trying to find me?]

Hibiki inquired.

[Oh, I saw this near my table and I assumed it was yours...]

She handed him a plastic envelope. The envelope had a bunny motif on one side and a logo of 'Phantasm Town' on the other.

Hibiki emptied out the envelope to see its contents. It was only one of his drawings. It was the sketch of Mitsukaido city.

[I appreciate it, but do you know where the others are?]

Akiko gave him a quizzical look.

[There were others? Hmm...maybe they are under the pile of rubble back home. Wait right here, I'll go get them]

For the first time since he started living off the streets, Hibiki was touched. The fact that this girl who barely even knew him is willing to go that far to help retrieve his things is unthinkable. He always thought that people are selfish, but this girl made him have a change of heart.

[Ah, you don't have to do that. It might still be dangerous there,you know]

[But it's the least I can do, you saved my life after all...]

Akiko gratefully declared with a smile.

Feeling slightly embarrassed, Hibiki looked away for a moment. He saw the condemned building he was in and remembered something he has been meaning to ask this girl ever since he first met the person beneath the bunny suit.

[Why do you live all alone, Akiko?]

For a short moment, Akiko slightly frowned but smiled again afterwards.

[It's a secret ♡]

[I see...]

Suddenly, Akiko sat closer to him.

[Hibiki...]

[Yeah?]

She raised her near her chest.

[Would you like to live with me?]

Akiko asked innocently.

All confused and flustered because of their close proximity, Hibiki moved further away from her.

[I-I-I'm not good enough!]

He stuttered in hopes of her dropping the conversation.

But this did not dissuade Akiko, instead she moved closer to him and put her arms around Hibiki's hips.

[Yes you are! And I think you might be the one...]

When they are this close, Hibiki's cheeks redden. He was unsure of what was happening and he was never really good at reading the body language of other people.

[Y-you know w-we are too young for this kind of thing...right?]

[Eh? But with you here, we can make it work]

Hibiki swallowed hard. He has never faced a situation like this. He is not sure if he is ready for something like this.

[I-I just have to let you know that I never had a girlfriend before, so I'm not sure how this works haha...]

[Girlfriend? What are yo-Eeeeeeeh?!]

[What is it?]

[Wha-Wha-What compelled your brain to think that I was talking about that?!]

[W-well you asked me to live with you and about 'making it work']

[I was trying to offer you to work for me! You said you were homeless, that's why we I said we can make it work]

[But then, you almost hugged me...]

[N-no I wasn't! I was just trying to reach for your sketch behind you!]

[Oh...]

[I've seen your drawing. That's why I offered you to be the artist for my novel, but now, I changed my mind...Pervert!]

Akiko stand up and walked away.

[H-hey! Wait! Akiko!]

Hibiki chased after her.

[I'm sorry! I had no idea what happened back there. I am not a pervert!]

With her back turned on him, Akiko suddenly stopped walking and her shoulders started trembling slightly.

[Gah! D-did I make you cry? What should I do? Um...Uh...]

Hibiki racked his brains thinking of another way of apologizing to her.

[Fu-fuhahaha!]

Unexpectedly, Akiko started laughing and faced towards him.

[Geez, you are hopeless]

[Uh, yeah...]

[Well, my offer still stands, do you want to take the job?]

[Of course...]

[I see, follow me then]

Akiko walked forward with Hibiki trailing behind her.

That was the night they first met and worked together. Akiko would pitch in scenarios, both crazy and wonderful, and Hibiki would illustrate it to the best of his abilities. They both strived to make the best novel the world has ever read.

It had been three years since then. Both he and Akiko has matured since then and they even became best friends.

[Man, what a crazy world...]

Hibiki said with a sigh and sat back in his reclining chair.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! I'm a novice writer and this is my first work! I plan on adding more chapters to this story soon. Also if you can, please let me know what you thought about it in the comments below. Thank you for checking it out! UwU


End file.
